


Checkmate

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bring on the mighty chess match!, Canon Era, Competition, F/F, Playing Games, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Adora has been out of the Horde for a little while but she's still learning little things, like how to play chess. Netossa is more than happy to teach her how to play because she could always use another victim... er, competitor to play against.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

“Why can’t I move this guard there? It makes sense, it’s just a square behind them,” Adora said. 

“Because, that’s retreating and they’re not able to do that,” Netossa said patiently. 

“Well what about going up and over a square?” Adora said. 

“No, for the same reason. They’re not able to,” Netossa said. 

Adora sat back on her pillow and sighed as she looked at the chessboard on the low camp table in front of her. She remembered the elaborate wargame board that had been back in the Fright Zone. The characters had been interactive and only limited to the equipment and training that a soldier that it represented would have but it didn’t have weird rules about where they could go. Of course, playing it for fun hadn’t really been the point. Adora idly remembered how much Catra had hated those simulations because she thought they were too restrictive of what a real soldier could do and Adora finally was beginning to understand how she felt. She started to think about Catra back in the Fright Zone and wondered if she had updated the system or just ignored it now that she was a Force Captain but she forced the thought down and went back to concentrating on the game in front of her. 

“Ok, so the queen rules make sense, so do the princess rules, I’ll accept that towers can move, the mayors move diagonally for some reason, but what is going on with the horses? Why do they have to move so weird?” Adora said. 

Netossa said, “Ok, again, they’re champions, not horses, and I have no idea why they move like that. It’s just the rules.”

Adora looked at the layout on the board and said, “Well it’s still not making much sense. I mean they can jump _ over  _ pieces? Well, I guess Swiftie could do that but it’d make more sense that the horse, I mean champion, would scatter the pieces as it moved through them.” 

Netossa nodded her head and said, “Well, true, but that’s not the rules.” 

Adora sighed. She could imagine Catra making some snide comment about the rules. Of course, she’d learn them backwards and forwards, faster than Adora more than likely, and then be just as good as Adora at it, if not better. 

_ Not that I’ll probably ever get a chance to play her,  _ Adora thought to herself and then fought to push the sadness down. She then thought about Glimmer for a moment and how Adora could play this with her after she learned how to play it right and felt strangely conflicted about the thought for some reason. 

_ Why do I feel weird about that? It’s just playing a game, _ Adora thought and then looked at Netossa. 

“Ok, I’ll accept it I guess. I’ll just treat it like it’s a strict rule of engagement that describes a limited role for each unit,” Adora said. 

Netossa looked at her for a moment and then said, “Alright, you do that. You’ve got the first move.” 

Adora thought for a moment, concentrating on different moves and trying to see as many moves forward as she could. She moved one of her guards forward two spaces and held it for a moment, remembering that Netossa said the move wasn’t done until she’d let go of the piece. She looked a little longer and then let go of the piece.

Netossa snorted and gave a little laugh as she moved one of her pieces lightning quick. Adora looked at her and then back at the board and didn’t understand why she seemed to be scoffing at the move. Adora moved her next piece a little quicker, a champion this time, and as soon as she’d let go of the piece, Netossa moved another piece with a grin. Adora moved another guard forward after a moment of consideration and Netossa once again moved fast. 

This repeated for the next few moves. Adora would move a piece, Netossa would make a derisive noise of some kind and then move quickly. Adora began to wonder what in the world she was thinking because as far as Adora could tell, she was doing quite well so far. Then Adora saw her chance. Netossa had left a champion open and Adora could see a way forward to check in three moves and then mate in one more. 

Adora took the champion with one of her own and Netossa didn’t say anything, didn’t make a noise, she just watched Adora take her hand off the piece. When she did Netossa, without hesitation, moved one of her mayors and took Adora’s champion. Adora was surprised. 

_ How did I miss that!?  _ she thought. 

She sat and planned her next move a little longer. Before Netossa had been lively but now she was quiet and serious and didn’t take her eyes off Adora. Adora moved a few pieces but then put them back before she finally moved a tower forward. Netossa nodded and quickly moved a guard up. Adora thought she could see a way to get back to check and started working towards it again. After a few moves, with Netossa being incredibly serious again, Adora figured she was ready to deploy her princess and she’d have Netossa in check in just another move. Netossa moved a mayor forward and Adora stopped and thought about how it would work in her plan and decided it was still a good plan. She moved her princess forward. 

Netossa moved her other mayor forward and then grinned at Adora and said, “Check.” 

Adora again seemed shocked at the sudden move and now she knew she could only make a move that would protect her queen. She thought and moved her tower and Netossa without hesitation took it. 

“Check. Again,” Netossa said. 

Adora blew out a puff of air in irritation as she gave more thought to her next move. 

_ If I go right there I can… no, then she’ll get me with her princess. But if I move that guard up… that’s no good, she’ll get me with that champion and then my queen will be in mate, _ Adora thought. 

Finally, Adora made her move and brought a mayor backwards and Netossa nodded as if it was the most natural move to make and then grinned as her princess swept across the entire board. 

“Checkmate,” Netossa said. 

“But... what… how!?” Adora said, although she could very well see just exactly how. 

“Don’t feel bad! That was a good game! I mean, you were going to lose because hey, what can I say, chess champion here, but still you definitely did well for your first time out,” Netossa said with a smile. 

“No, ok, I know what I can do this time. Let’s play again,” Adora said. 

Netossa said, “Sure, but just one more. Gotta go out on a patrol with Spinny soon.” 

Adora went second this time and while the game took a few moves longer than last time Adora still found herself in the same situation. She’d be assured of her success and then suddenly Netossa would be springing surprises on her left and right until finally, Adora was sacrificing pieces just to try and drag it out a bit longer. Netossa finally put her in checkmate and said, “Well, you did better that time but hey, like I said, chess champion. We’ll have to do it again, whatta say?” 

Adora stared at the board and finally said, “Sure. Mind if I keep the board? I want to practice.” 

“Sure, it’s not mine anyway. Borrowed it out of the Bright Moon game room. Just check it back in there when you’re done,” Netossa said as she stood and stretched.

Adora nodded and they said their good nights as Netossa left the tent. Glimmer and Bow found Adora the next morning passed out next to the board with a game in progress. 

“Adora, wake up,” Glimmer said, giving her a shake.

“Wha, huh,” Adora said as she jolted awake.

Bow looked down at the board and said, “So I guess the game with Netossa went alright?” 

Adora wiped the sleep out of her eyes and said, “No. I swear she was toying with me at one point. I was up half the night playing out different scenarios trying to figure it out.” 

_ Catra would be great at this. I’d learn the little tricky things to do because she’d definitely do them against me, _ Adora thought as she frowned at the thought of her former friend. 

“Yeah, she’s done that to me,” Bow said. 

Adora, still thinking of Catra said, “Wait, she has? When?” 

“A couple of weeks ago. I was playing cards with her and she absolutely was messing with me,” Bow said. 

“Oh, Netossa, yes,” Adora said. 

Glimmer gave Adora a look and said, “Well yeah, Adora. Boy, you must have really been up late.” 

Adora stretched and played it off by saying, “I have. I’m determined to learn this game and beat her.” 

Glimmer hugged Adora and said, “I bet you will too. Of course, it might take a while.” 

Adora nodded and said, “I know.”

Bow laughed and said, “Just don’t let her little mind games get to you.” 

Adora was standing and putting on her jacket when Bow said that and she stopped and said, “Wait. What do you mean mind games?” 

Glimmer said, “You know, like her laughing at your move and then making her move really quickly.”

Bow gave a nod and said, “Or suddenly changing to being really serious part way through the game.”

Adora opened her mouth in shock and said, “She did that to me! All of that!” 

Glimmer put her arm around Adora’s waist and said, “Well, don’t worry. At least you know now.” 

Adora put her arm around Glimmer’s shoulder and hugged her close. 

“Thanks for letting me know. I’ll be ready next time,” Adora said.

“When we get to Bright Moon, we can practice with you,” Bow said.

Glimmer said, “Absolutely. She won’t know what hit her!” 

“Oh, she’ll know. I’ll tell her,” Adora said with a fierce smile before having it go soft. “And thank you. I appreciate it.” 

“Best Friends Squad Chess Club!” Bow said with glee. 

Over the next few weeks, the three spent time every night playing. Adora played against Bow and Glimmer at the same time, letting them plan strategies together. She began to get better until she was finally routinely beating them together. Then she started playing both of them separately but at the same time to try and see if she could hold two games in her head at once. She found that she could and although she made mistakes more often she still started to win pretty consistently. 

One night, Glimmer laid back on the pillows in Adora’s room as Adora stood before a corkboard full of chess ideas. She groaned and said, “Adora, please, no more. I’m starting to  _ dream _ about chess. I dreamed I was a tower the other night chasing Swift Wind!” 

Adora nodded and said, “Oh, I haven’t had that dream. Mine’s usually staring at the board where it’s laid out halfway through a game but I can’t seem to move but that’s alright. I think about the layout when I wake up and I actually had a great idea for a gambit from one of them!” 

She’d left out the part about Catra sitting in shadows on the other side of the board staring at her, waiting for her to make a move, but she figured no one needed to know that. It didn’t mean anything. 

“Adora, no, no more, please,” Glimmer said, covering her eyes in frustration. 

“Well, ok, I’ll just get Bow to play both boards and wait, where’s Bow?” Adora said looking around the room. 

Glimmer sat up and looked around as well and in the silence they heard his soft breathing from where he’d fallen asleep under another set of pillows. They both walked over and saw an arm sticking out from the stack. 

Adora grinned sheepishly and said, “Ok, maybe we should knock off for the night.”

“Challenge Netossa tomorrow, it’s not like you’re going to learn much more playing us except how we play,” Glimmer said. 

“Alright, I will,” Adora said as they threw a blanket over all the pillows that Bow was under and called it good. They turned off the lights and Adora lay down in her sleeping bag next to the Bow stack and Glimmer settled in to hers next to her. Adora stared at the ceiling and thought for a little bit. 

“Glimmer, do you think that message we found at Alwyn really is something important?” Adora said. 

Glimmer yawned and said, “I don’t know but I think so.” 

They were both silent for a little while and just when Adora thought that Glimmer was asleep she heard Glimmer quietly say, “Adora, what do you think we’ll do? You know, after the war?” 

Adora rolled over to look at Glimmer in the dim light and said, “I don’t know. I never really thought that far.” 

Glimmer stared at the ceiling and said, “I thought about going to Mystacor and training there. I always worried Mom wouldn’t like it but after the war, I don’t think she’d mind. I guess I can ask her when that time comes.” 

Adora thought and tried to think of something she wanted to do. Catra flashed in her head and she gave her head a little shake in irritation. If the war was over after all, Catra wouldn’t just suddenly magically become her friend. 

Adora shrugged and said, “I guess I could ask Light Hope. She might have some ideas for me.”

Glimmer said, “Well if I get to go to Mystacor, maybe you could come with me. I think they’d be fascinated with She-Ra there.” 

Adora thought about going to Mystacor with Glimmer. She didn’t really care about the magic but she did like the place and it did give her a bit of happiness thinking about being there with her friend.

“You think Bow would come along?” Glimmer said.

Adora rolled over to the look at the ceiling and said, “Probably. I hope so at least.” 

“I don’t know what he’d do there though,” Glimmer said and found the idea of him not being there troubled her. She didn’t like the thought of her oldest friend not being along with her. 

Adora thought and then said, “They’ve probably got some tech he could work on or he could just build there. He works in tents all the time when we’re out in the field. No reason he couldn’t set up a workshop there.” 

Glimmer smiled at the thought and said, “Yeah, that’s true. Thanks, Adora.” 

Adora smiled, happy she’d come up with a solution, and said, “No problem.” 

They both sat in silence and it wasn’t long before Adora heard Glimmer’s breathing deepen and slow down. As she drifted off to sleep a thought flashed through her head that she might not ever see Mystacor again but before she could really figure out why she would think that, she was asleep. 

The next evening, her and Netossa settled down in the formal dining room with a chessboard and started playing. They planned to play to the best of five games and Spinnerella, Bow, and Glimmer were there to cheer them along. 

“Well, I hope you’ve been practicing, because I’m not taking it easy on you this time,” Netossa said with a smirk. 

Adora said, “I believe you shall find my game very well gamed.” 

“Then let’s get going,” Netossa said. 

Adora made the first move and again Netossa laughed and moved quickly. As soon as she did, Adora looked sideways like she couldn’t believe she saw that and huffed a little air out while grinning. She reached down and made her next move. Netossa looked at her and snorted and made her move. It went back and forth like that for a few moves, each giving a little laughing snort or huff. 

“Do they have allergies?” Bow said quietly to Spinnerella.

Spinnerella, who had her hand over her eyes and was shaking her head, said, “Yes. She’s allergic to just playing a game normally and it looks like Adora has the same allergy.” 

They went back and forth and as Adora kept up the game, Netossa started to get serious. It was different from the last time when it was more of a ruse, this time she did have to concentrate a little more. However, it wasn’t too long after that Netossa moved a piece and said, “Checkmate!”

Adora sighed. There were only a few pieces left on the board and it had been hard fought but she felt better about it this time. 

“Alright, let’s set up again,” Adora said. 

Netossa gave a chuckle and the two quickly had the board laid out again and Netossa made the opening move. This time the laughter faded quicker. Adora made a few moves that Netossa didn’t quite see coming but in the end, it still wasn’t enough for Adora. 

“Checkmate,” Netossa said grimly. 

Adora nodded and the two didn’t say anything as they set back up again. This time Adora took a little longer, trying as hard as she could to get Netossa into checkmate but try as she might, it always seemed to slip away at the last moment. Netossa made a move and Adora thought she had it finally. She didn’t have many pieces left but she moved her princess into position to give her mayor a shot at checkmate. Netossa took the princess. Adora moved the mayor and Netossa laughed.

“Boom! Nailed it!” Netossa said, breaking the seriousness with a cheerful shout as she swept a tower up the board. “Checkmate!” 

Adora groaned as she saw it happen. As they packed the board up Netossa looked at Adora and said, “Well you certainly got a lot better! You almost had me there a few times. Do you want some advice?” 

Adora sighed and said, “Sure.” 

“When it gets tight, you have this tendency to start making these huge sacrifice plays, trying to save your more important pieces even though they’re next. You can’t just toss it all away like that. Never works,” Netossa said. 

Adora looked at her and thought,  _ I almost had you a few times there so I guess it’d work better if I just tried a bit harder. _

What Adora said was, “Well, want to try again after I’ve practiced a little more?” 

Netossa grinned and said, “Sure! I’d love to! You’re not going to beat me because I am the master of this and at least you don’t get pouty about it when you lose unlike some I could name.” 

Spinnerella rolled her eyes and said, “I didn’t get pouty, I just asked if you could please not do a victory dance  _ every single time. _ ” 

“Did you see a victory dance?” Netossa said as she put her arm around Spinnerella. 

“No, but it’s coming. It always is,” Spinnerella said. 

“Is it bad?” Glimmer asked. 

“It really is,” Spinnerella said with a laugh.

“You said you thought it was cute!” Netossa said with a hand to her chest.

“It was cute the first time. That was four years ago,” Spinnerella said as she gave her a kiss. 

They all parted ways there and although none of them knew it, they wouldn’t play again for a long time. The world almost ended, twice, they endured loss, they endured tragedy, and finally the world radically changed. In those early days after the fall of Prime, Adora would wake up and for a split second not remember and then see Catra waking up beside her in the early morning light, blinking and yawning, and Adora would have it all rush in on her and she would feel like she could light up the world all over again. 

One day, after all the parties had settled down, as they settled into their room in Bright Moon and got to know each other, they were rearranging the room and going through stuff when Adora opened a box to see if they needed to keep anything in it and saw the chessboard and pieces. She hadn’t played since before Prime’s invasion and she remembered how she had almost beat Netossa a few times. Catra came over, put her hand on her shoulder and said, “Do you know how to play?” 

Adora smiled at her and took Catra’s hand without thinking and said, “Yep. Netossa taught me to play after I first… well, she taught me to play. Want to learn?” 

Catra shrugged and said, “I already know how. Played a lot of games of it with Scorpia back then. The rules are  _ annoying _ . Like the guards can't go backwards!? Come on! In my experience, guards know how to run backwards better than anyone I know."

Adora laughed and said, “I remember griping about the horses and jumping.” 

Catra laughed as well and said, “I think the one that really got me was the queen. Like, she just sits there? Can only move one space? Phffftttt, no, queen get out there with your army! Fight!” 

“I know! It’s so ridiculous!” Adora said. 

“Want to play a game?” Catra said. 

“Oh, absolutely. Clear a spot on the table and I’ll get the board out,” Adora said. 

They spent the afternoon playing and Adora kept losing to Catra. 

“How many games did you play with Scorpia!? You’re really good at this!” Adora said with a laugh after she lost again. 

“So many games,” Catra said with a groan. “We did a lot of sitting around during, you know, missions, and Scorpia had a big set of board games that she brought with her.” 

Adora got a crafty look on her face and said, “Want to help me with something?” 

The next afternoon, Netossa and Adora sat down at a table in Adora and Catra’s room. Catra and Spinnerella sat with them as Adora set up the board.

“So what made you want to play again? Surely you’re not thinking you can beat me?” Netossa said. 

“It’s been a while. I might surprise you,” Adora said. “But really it’s because I started teaching Catra how to play yesterday and I really did enjoy playing you back then.” 

Netossa nodded and said, “Well, best of five again?” 

Adora smiled and said, “Sure! Let’s do this!” 

They played and Adora found that Netossa hadn’t lost any of her skill or any of her little mind games either. Adora struggled for the first game and lost quickly but the next two games went a little better even though she lost both of them. Adora gave a little smile and said, “Oh well, that’s how it goes I guess.” 

Netossa laughed and said, “Well you’ve certainly gotten better about not making huge sacrifice plays. Couple more years and you may just beat me.” 

Catra leaned forward and, in the innocent voice of a thief caught picking a pocket, asked Netossa, “Hey, can I try? Best of five?”

“You sure? Didn’t Adora say you just started learning to play yesterday?” Netossa said. 

“I did but it doesn’t look too hard,” Catra said. “Not scared are you?” 

Netossa laughed and said, “Fine but just for that I’m not going easy on you.” 

Catra gave a smile and said, “Works for me.” 

The game started and everyone watched Netossa get more and more frustrated. Catra would make a stupid move and then counter it with a brilliant maneuver that’d put her back on top. Adora saw Melog, laid out on a pillow behind Catra, give a long lazy yawn halfway through the first game and she knew her plan was going over just fine. At the last second, Adora watched Catra throw away a move that would have led to a checkmate against Netossa. She saw it, grinned, and put Catra in checkmate. 

“Does that mean I lost?” Catra said. 

Netossa, gave a laugh and said, “Yep, you did that game. You got some beginners luck going on.” 

Catra shrugged and said, “I guess. Just how it goes. Ready for the next one?” 

Netossa nodded as they began setting up the board. Again, the game went the same way. Catra played and kept right on the edge of smart moves but finally Netossa won. 

Catra nodded and said, “I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

Netossa looked at her and Adora suspiciously and said, “Yes, yes you are.” 

Spinnerella stood up and went to the window for a moment and Adora could see that she was trying not to laugh. Adora and Catra had debated setting up some kind of bet at this point the night before but had decided to back out at the last minute because they weren’t sure that Catra would be able to win. Now, Adora kind of wished they’d given it a try anyway. 

“Well, let’s get set up,” Catra said. 

The next game, Catra focused in and Netossa suddenly tossed out any pretense of trying to play mind games. Adora saw Melog looking forward with sharp intensity and she was pretty sure she could set fire to the table and neither would notice. The game went back and forth and lasted longer than the first two games combined. Finally, Catra moved her princess forward and looked up and said as innocently as she could manage, “Is… is that checkmate?” 

Spinnerella started laughing as Netossa looked up at Catra with narrowed eyes. 

“Just learned to play have you?” Netossa said. 

Catra grinned and said, “Something like that. But hey, best of five right?” 

Netossa grunted and started setting the board up again. Off they went, back and forth and this time it was faster than the last. Catra moved quickly and decisively and soon she slid a champion forward, looked around a bit before releasing the piece and saying with full confidence, “Checkmate.” 

Netossa eyed her and said, “I know when I’m being hustled.” 

Catra burst out laughing and said, “You sure didn’t three games ago.” 

Netossa gave a grim smile and said, “Oh that does it, it is ON.” 

Catra gave a wicked grin and said, “Nice to see you’re finally on board then.” 

The next game had Adora and Spinnerella laughing as their partners went head to head, using every trick and stratagem they could think of, throwing insults back and forth, and the game went on and on. Slowly but surely they whittled down at each other’s pieces until they were just moving back and forth on the board with only a few pieces for each of them. 

“Give up! You can’t possibly win!” Netossa said in frustration finally. 

“Sounds like you’re the one ready to give up,” Catra said with an infuriating smile. 

Spinnerella finally spoke up and said, “You two, it’s clearly a draw. Call it one.” 

Netossa looked at Spinnerella and said, “Spinny! Whose side are you on!?” 

“The one that wants to have dinner sometime soon,” she said with a laugh. “Seriously, neither one of you is going to win at this point. Shake to show you both agree. I won’t actually make either of you say it.” 

Netossa and Catra looked at each other and gave a grudging handshake over the board. Adora hugged Catra from behind as Netossa said, “I can’t believe you two played me like that. You know that this isn’t over right?”

“Anytime you want to get schooled, it doesn’t matter the game, let me know and I’ll be there to keep you humble,” Catra said with a smirk. 

“This time, next week,” Netossa said with a smile. 

“You’re on,” Catra said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I thought about making up a whole bunch of different rules for the Etherian version of chess but honestly, that seemed a bit over the top. That and I didn't want to have to try and get it across in a natural way instead of just infodumping the whole thing.


End file.
